


Paradise Regained

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 米尤仍在继续实现伊尼亚斯修复雕像的愿望。





	Paradise Regained

这是第多少次闭门羹了？第九次？还是第十次？

石匠们总有理由推托，米尤知晓个中缘由，也没办法勉强，只好礼貌地道别，转身走到大街上。伊修加德难得有个晴天，虽正值冬季，阳光没有多少温度，可明亮的城市总让人觉得心情也跟着明媚了起来。虽然今天仍无所获，但米尤已经不是过去那个只会沮丧哀求，手足无措的少女了。

她沿着宝杖大街走上终卫要塞，有衣着鲜艳的女人带着孩子从她身边经过，有白头到老的夫妇在平台上眺望云海。不知不觉地，米尤来到神殿骑士团总部前，在圣瓦勒鲁瓦扬的雕像前停下脚步，仰望传说中的龙骑士残存额半身石雕，坐在下方水池的边缘。流水中她自己的倒影摇摇荡荡，亚麻棕色的头发下一双紫色的眼睛，晃动起来模模糊糊像是另一个面容相似的人。

“伊尼亚斯哥哥，要是你还在的话，该多好啊！”

米尤生平头次明白人走茶凉，便是在她的表哥伊尼亚斯随着教皇消失在魔大陆的时候。昔日苍穹骑士团何等威风令人羡艳，随着教皇阴谋的败露，一朝坠落云端，竟然连家人也受到牵连，成为大家都不想扯上关系的人。伊尼亚斯哥哥生前的愿望，也因此变得难以实现，这着实让抛开立场与身份，只把哥哥当做家人来看待的米尤觉得难过。

只是想修复这座雕像而已啊。圣瓦勒鲁扬本就是伊修加德人心中的英雄，难道就因为筹资委托的是苍穹骑士的家属，这件事就变成错误吗？

“要摧毁一个国家的人，挫败他们的信仰是很高效的办法。所以为什么那些邪恶的双足飞龙想要泄愤，却没有挑有人居住的房屋，而是这座没有生命的雕像呢？因为它并非活物，却有精神，它是伊修加德历史的见证，是许许多多保卫国家的骑士们向往的传说，是一种为了大义舍生忘死的情怀，是可以称之为信仰的东西……”

伊利亚斯的话在米尤心里重现，就连那严肃认真的语气都宛如当时，米尤甚至想起他那张英俊的脸眉头紧锁的样子。他半是对前来安慰他的表妹倾诉哀愁，半是自言自语。

“……我一定要想办法修好这座雕像。”伊尼亚斯神情炯然，坚定地说。

米尤知道圣瓦勒鲁瓦扬是表哥从小的向往，他们虽不是亲兄妹，两家父母却走得很近，因此时常在一起玩耍。米尤从小就看着伊尼亚斯苦练枪术，她在树下坐着吃好吃的苹果，而伊尼亚斯在沙地上挥舞木头长枪。她也抱怨过表哥不爱搭理自己，光顾着自己练枪，伊尼亚斯只好安慰她，只要她乖乖地等他练习完，晚上就给她讲故事。

“梅茵菲娜是传说中代表月亮的女神，她将如水的月光冻结成冰块，又结实又剔透。而我们的女神哈罗妮则用她锋利的长枪将那些冰块加以雕琢，在天界筑起恢弘庄严的宫殿，就是我们常说的冰天座。我们伊修加德教皇厅最上层被称为冰天宫也是这个由来，教皇是哈罗妮女神的代言人，因此他的寓所，自然也是冰天座的延伸。”

这是米尤最喜欢的一个故事，有女神、月光、寒冰和瑰丽的宫殿，符合一个小女孩对世界最真挚的幻想。相比起来，圣典圣训里其他的故事就没有这么吸引人，尽是些复杂难认的圣徒名字，和仿佛永远不会结束的战争与审判。米尤唯一记得的便是圣瓦勒鲁瓦扬，因为伊尼亚斯提起这个名字真的太多次，想忘记都很难。

也正因为如此，米尤对圣瓦勒鲁扬的事迹也有较多的领悟，除了从伊尼亚斯哥哥那里听来的评价，也有她自己的看法。

她觉得，虽然龙诗战争已经结束，千年的历史被证明是虚假的谎言，漫长的战争不再像过去那样意义神圣，可伊修加德人在过去所表现出来的坚韧无畏却是不容置疑的。不管是面对龙族也好，严寒也好，伊修加德人都有在恶劣的环境中坚持开辟道路的勇气。这些可贵的精神，不该被一并否定。

米尤方才一路走来，沿途的道路边仍散落着石块，许多被焚烧的建筑仍然破败，仓库的门内空空如也，尽是战火肆虐后的萧条。可随处也能见到勤劳的工匠在修复垮塌的石柱，来往的力士搬走坠落的砖头，许多以前没见过的货物出现在市场上，云雾街的小孩子们都在帮着大人清理道路。

这便是伊修加德历经风霜却依然傲立的原因，因为她的人民有着排除万难都要建设新家园的决心和意志，不管被摧毁多少次，只要尚有人活着，这个国家就能焕发新生。这种对抗逆境的态度和当年圣瓦勒鲁瓦扬对抗强敌的不屈有着相似的本质。

伊尼亚斯哥哥所走的是他所选择的道路，虽然民众对他和他的同伴不再抱有尊敬态度，或许他们的救世之道在什么地方存在差错，可米尤相信，他们心中对美好未来的向往与其他人没什么不同，甚至因为更加执着，才会不惜自毁也要拼命赌一把。

不该因为他们的结局就否定他们本来的爱与忠诚。

伊尼亚斯哥哥永远都是那个帅气潇洒，虔诚勇敢的龙骑士，不管别人怎么评价他，米尤都不打算更改自己对他的看法。她会记住他的故事，等到将来某个更远的，可以平静地陈述这段历史的时候，米尤会把那个想要成为圣瓦勒鲁瓦扬的男孩的故事，讲给更后来的人听。世人应该知道，哪怕是背负历史恶名的苍穹骑士，蓝白的铠甲下，也不过是一个率真质朴，心怀忠贞的大男孩。

微风不知从哪吹来一片叶子，落在水里，激烈摇荡起来的涟漪让水里的影子变得支离破碎，待到平静之后，米尤只看见自己的面容依旧。仅余独臂的圣瓦勒鲁瓦扬手握断裂的长枪，在上方静静地守护这位执着的少女，正如他曾经守护伊修加德一样坚定不移。

2018-10-13


End file.
